Love me? Love her?
by Kay Yamanaka
Summary: "Dia mantan terbaikku."… "Aku membencimu, Ino!"… "Aku mencintai kalian berdua."….."Kau bukan lagi sepupuku! SELAMANYA!"…. "Biarkan aku pergi, Sasuke-kun! Aku tak bisa menyakiti dia lebih dari ini!"…."Cih! Kalian memang cinta sejati!" LAST CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love Me? Love Her? **

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Pair : InoSasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : M**

**Summary : "Dia mantan terbaikku."… "Kau gila, Sasuke-kun! Dia sepupuku!"… "Aku membencimu, Ino!"… "Aku mencintai kalian berdua."….."Kau bukan lagi sepupuku! SELAMANYA!"…. "Biarkan aku pergi, Sasuke-kun! ****Aku tak bisa menyakiti dia lebih dari ini!"…."Cih! Kalian memang cinta sejati!"**

**Disclaimer : -Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto jii-san**

** -Love me? Love her? Belong to Kay Yamanaka**

**Warning : Lemon! (yang nggak suka adegan lemon dan yang di bawah 18 tahun harap tekan 'Back' please? ****Jangan nambah dosa saya dengan ikut menanggung dosa anda yang dibawah umur! Nulis ini aja udah bikin dosa sebenernya, tapi apa boleh buat ide nggak boleh disia-siakan :3 *malah curcol)**

A/N : Maaf kalo summarynya rada aneh, lebay dan nggak jelas. Harap maklumi author baru ini U,U Silakan dibaca dan di review jika berkenan ^_^ Mohon jangan di flame ya ^^a

**Chapter 1**

Bugh!

"Ah! Gomen!" ucap kedua orang yang baru saja bertabrakan itu bersamaan.

"Eh! Sasuke-kun?"

"Ino-chan?"

"Se-sedang apa disini?" Tanya sang gadis berambut pirang –Ino- tersebut pada pemuda berambut raven didepannya.

"Jalan-jalan." Jawab sang pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu dengan cueknya.

"Sendirian?" tanya sang gadis lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar mereka. Tak ada orang lain.

"Memang ada orang lain?"

"Uhm.. mau kutemani?"

"Hn."

Cukup lama mereka melangkah, namun sampai saat inipun tak seorangpun memulai untuk membuka suaranya. Hal tersebut membuat Ino yang notabenenya cerewet merasa cukup jengah.

"Eto… Sasuke-kun, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Ino hati-hati sambil mendongak kearah Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Entahlah."

"Hah?" mulut Ino otomatis terbuka mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang berada disampingnya. "Memang kau jalan-jalan tanpa tujuan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino –lagi- heran.

"Hn."

"Hmmmpphh...! Ternyata kau masih belum berubah, ne Sasuke-kun?" ucap Ino sambil menahan tawa.

"Tak ada yang lucu denganku, Yamanaka!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Memang, tapi... ah sudahlah, lupakan! Uhm.. bagaimana kalau kita kerumahku saja, Sasuke-kun? Sudah lama juga kan kita tak bertemu?" pintanya bersemangat.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam dengan malas.

XXX

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri! Eh, sudah pulang, Ino-chan? Dan bersama.. err?" Tanya Inoichi heran melihat putri semata wayangnya pulang membawa seorang pemuda.

"Dia Sasuke-kun, temanku." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum gugup kearah ayahnya.

"Sou desu ka. Uhm.. lebih baik kau segera menjaga toko bunga, kalau temanmu mau, bawa saja dia sekalian." Ucap ayahnya sambil berlalu kedapur. Sedangkan Ino dan Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat betapa cueknya Inoichi –ayah Ino- yang bahkan tak menawari makan atau setidaknya minum dulu. (ckckck… Inoichi-jiisan cuek apa pelit ya? :P *Digeplak)

"Uhm.. Sasuke-kun, maaf atas sikap tou-san. Lebih baik kita ke toko bunga didepan saja. Ayo?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Ino telah menarik-narik lengan Sasuke agar mengikutinya.

…

"Kenapa diam, Sasuke-kun?"

"….."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Tumben sekali kau ke Konoha? Masa hanya untuk jalan-jalan?"

"Hn."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Jawab dong! Jangan hn, hn saja!" teriak Ino yang sudah mulai habis kesabaran menghadapi pemuda disampingnya. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa dulu Ino memutuskan hubungan mereka, pemuda itu terlalu cuek pada sekitarnya.

"Kau kenal Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sakura?" Tanya Ino heran. Dia mengenal beberapa gadis bernama Sakura, jadi ia tak yakin gadis mana yang ditanyakan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn. Haruno Sakura. Dia bilang kau sepupunya?"

"Eh? Tentu saja aku kenal! Memang ada apa?"

"Dia pacarku sekarang."

"Apa? Kau serius?" tanya Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hn. Kenapa? Matamu berbinar." Ucap Sasuke heran.

"Iie. Aku hanya senang. Kuharap kau tak menyakiti dia, Sasuke-kun?" pinta Ino lembut, membuat Sasuke kembali menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau tak cemburu?"

"Hah?" Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Kaget. Dan heran atas pertanyaan yang diajukan sang mantan kekasih.

"..."

"Aku justru senang jika kau menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggantikanku, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Ino sembari tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas. Kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah sinyum sinis. "Kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku, Ino-chan." Gumamnya.

"Hah? Tadi kau bilang apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku harus pergi. Ada yang harus kulakukan. Sampai jumpa, Ino."

"...?" Ino yang terheran-heran melihat kelakuan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung pemuda itu hingga menghilang dibaling pintu. "Dia aneh!"

XXX

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Geezz! Siapa sih mengganggu pagi-pagi!" gumam gadis berambut pirang itu dengan mata masih terpejam.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Urghhh!" bukannya bangun untuk membuka pintu, sang gadis justru semakin menjejalkan tubuh kedalam selimut tebalnya tanpa memedulikan ketukan keras dipintu kamarnya.

"Hei, Pig! Kenapa pintunya tak kau buka tadi!" seru seorang gadis berambut pink sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Ino –si gadis berambut pirang- hingga tergeletak dilantai.

"Selimutku!" pekik Ino seraya bangun dari tempat tidur berusaha meraih selimutnya yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat sepasang kaki berdiri tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Ditatapnya perlahan sepasang kaki itu, mulai dari ujung jari, naik hingga ketulang kering, naik lagi kelutut, kemudian kepaha yang berbalut rok mini berwarna merah, naik lagi, melihat baju berwarna merah, hingga tatapannya tepat mengarah pada kepada orang tersebut. Menampilkan wajah oval yang cantik dengan sepasang bola mata emerald, dan... rambut pink! Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang sepupu, Haruno Sakura!

"Kyaaaaa…!" Ino menjerit."Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku, Forehead?!"

"Tentu saja mengunjungimu, Pig!" desis Sakura. Kemudian mulai memandangi tubuh Ino dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut pirang panjang gadis itu tergerai berantakan, piyama pendek berwarna ungu lembut yang dipakainya tersingkap hingga paha, beberapa bantal yang terlempar kesana-kemari. Sakura ternganga. "Astaga, Pig! Apa kau selalu seperti itu saat tidur?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kearah Ino menggunakan dagunya.

"Huh! Jangan cerewet, Forehead! Ah! Tapi tumben kau datang ke Konoha, kerumahku pula. Ada apa?" tanya Ino balik seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur, da merapikannya.

"Kebetulan orangtuaku ada urusan di Konoha, jadi aku ikut untuk mengunjungimu. Sekalian, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu!" jelas Sakura dengan semangat.

"Cerita apa?"

"Mandi saja dulu! Kau bau!" Kikik Sakura sambil mendorong Ino kekamar mandi.

"Hey!"

….

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Ino tak sabaran meski ia baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalutkan handuk ditubuh dan kepalanya.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sakura cuek. Sedangkan Ino yang tadinya sibuk mencari pakaian dilemari hanya sweatdrop mendadak. "Hei, Pig! Kau kenal Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Kenal sebagai apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah. Sasuke-kun pernah terlihat bersemangat saat aku menyebut namamu. Apa kalian err... punya hubungan?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Pernah."

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Pernah yang seperti apa?" tuntut Sakura.

"Pernah pacaran." Jawab Ino santai.

"Apa? Kapan?"

"Entah. Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu." Jawab Ino masih cuek, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdryer.

"APA?" pekik Sakura.

"Hey! Calm down, Forehead! Kami sudah putus satu tahun yang lalu!" ralat Ino untuk menenangkan sang sepupu.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah. Kupikir kalian masih berhubungan."

"Kami sudah tak pernah berhubungan sejak itu, Forehead. Yah, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu kami bertemu secara kebetulan sih. Dia bercerita kalian berpacaran"

Dan pembicaraanpun berlanjut hingga siang menjelang. Urusan orangtua Sakura sudah selesai, mau tak mau Sakurapun harus mengikuti orangtuanya kembali ke Suna. Jarak Konoha-Suna cukup jauh jadi Sakura tak mungkin bisa menginap karena masih harus sekolah. Tak seperti Ino yang baru saja lulus SMA.

"Sampai jumpa, Pig! Lain kali giliranmu yang mampir kerumahku ya?" pinta Sakura sebelum masuk kedalam mobil bersama orangtuanya.

"Tentu saja!" Seru Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya, yang juga dibalas Sakura dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

...

Baru saja mobil keluarga Haruno berlalu, dan Ino sudah hendak membalikkan tubuhnya kembali kedalam rumah saat didengarnya suara seseorang memanggilnya,"Ino!"

Ino mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosok pemilik suara yang memanggil namanya tersebut, dan kedua aquamarinenya tertumbuk pada sesosok pemuda yang wajahnya tertutup helm dan tengah duduk diatas sebuah motor berwarna biru dongker.

"Ng? Kau siapa?" tanya Ino heran, namun tetap mendekati sosok misterius tersebut.

"Aku." Jawab orang tersebut datar, kemudian melepaskan helm dari kepalanya. Dan kini jelaslah terlihat siapa sosok tersebut. Sasuke!

'_Apa yang dia lakukan disini?'_ batin Ino bertanya-tanya. Baru saja tadi mereka bercerita tentangnya, dan kini dia berada disini. Tepat didepan sang gadis Yamanaka. "Kau mencari Sakura? Dia baru saja pulang." Jawab Ino tanpa ditanya dulu oleh pemuda dihadapannya.

"Bukan. Aku mencarimu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hah? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Ino –lagi-

"Temani aku kesuatu tempat."

"Eh?" belum sempat Ino melancarkan protesnya, Sasuke telah mengangkatnya keatas motor.

Ino berniat terjun dari motor besar itu, namun urung dan berbalik memeluk perut Sasuke erat saat menyadari bahwa motor tersebut telah melaju kencang hingga hampir menerbangkan tubuh rampingnya. "Sasuke-kun, KAU GILA! AKU BISA MATI KONYOL KALAU BEGINI!" teriak gadis itu histeris, namun yang diteriaki hanya menyeringai sekilas sambil tetap melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

CIIIIITTTT!

Suara ban di rem yang beradu dengan aspal terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga. Namun tak lebih memekakkan daripada teriakan Ino yang masih belum kunjung berhenti.

"Hey! Sadarlah! Kita sudah berhenti!" seru Sasuke datar dengan tampang innocent.

"Hosh..! Hosh..! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?! Kau gila ya! Ingin membunuhku?! Kalau tadi aku terlempar ditengah jalan dan terlindas truk bagaimana? Kau benar-benar mau aku mati konyol ha!" sembur Ino begitu ia tersadar dari mode histerisnya.

"Hey, jangan berlebihan. Toh kau masih hidup kan?" jawab Sasuke dengan santainya, membuat Ino semakin emosi. Namun kemarahannya mendadak digantikan dengan keterkejutan saat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya –lagi-, dan membawanya memasuki sebuah gedung mewah.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! Lepas! Lepas!" sekuat tenaga Ino berusaha memberontak dari gendongan Sasuke, namun nihil. Tenaganya tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan tenaga kedua lengan kekar Sasuke.

"Sstt! Diamlah." Namun Ino tetap saja berusaha memberontak. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil terlepas dari tangan Sasuke (atau memang dilepaskan), karena saat ia membuka mata, ia baru menyadari kini mereka tengah berada didalam lift yang sedang berjalan.

"Kau mau membawa aku kemana?!" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Apartemenku." Jawab sang pemuda santai.

"A-apartemen? Sejak kapan kau punya apartemen di Konoha?" tanya Ino heran, sebelum kemudian tersadar kembali,"untuk apa kau membawaku keapartemenmu!"

"Aku baru pindah kesini, hanya kau yang kukenal di Konoha. Jadi aku mau kau membantuku membereskan apartemen baruku."

Ino terlihat ber'Ohh' ria. Kemudian,"Lalu kenapa harus menculikku seperti itu? Kau kan bisa memintaku baik-baik! Dan iya, apa Sakura tahu kau pindah kesini?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Pintu lift terbuka. Kini mereka telah sampai dilantai lima, tempat apartemen baru Sasuke berada. Sasuke segera menarik tangan Ino, menyeretnya dengan cukup kasar kesebuah apartemen yang berada dipojokkan.

"Masuk." Perintah Sasuke pada Ino yang masih menganga melihat betapa mewahnya apartemen si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Semuanya terlihat rapi, Sasuke-kun. Jadi kau mau aku membantu membereskan apalagi?" Tanya Ino begitu memasuki ruangan itu. Dipandanginya sekeliling, benar-benar rapi. Tak tampak sesuatu yang perlu dibereskan. Apa Sasuke membohonginya?

Mendengar tak ada sahutan terlontar dari sang pemuda, Ino menoleh kebingungan. Namun alangkah kagetnya ia saat tiba-tiba sang pemuda telah mengunci bibir Ino dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sepasang lengan kekar itu mendorong bahu sang gadis, menghentakkan punggungnya di dinding ruangan. Lidahnya menari-nari, berusaha mencari celah untuk memasuki mulut sang gadis. Ino meronta-ronta, dikatupkannya mulutnya sekuat-kuatnya, mencegah lidah sang pemuda memasukinya. Namun Sasuke tak kehabisan cara, diremasnya salah satu payudara gadis itu hingga membuatnya melenguh. Membuat celah agar lidah sang pemuda bisa memasukinya.

"Hmmpphh…!" Ino terus mencoba memberontak, tangannya yang bebas berusaha mendorong dada bidang Sasuke. Ia terus berusaha membebaskan diri dari pemuda itu, namun tetap saja. Hasilnya selalu nihil. Ino mulai kehabisan nafas, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Syukurlah Sasuke sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama, hingga dia akhirnya melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Ino. Keduanya terengah-engah, berusaha mencari suplai oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kesadaran Ino mulai terkumpul kembali, namun Sasuke masih mencengkram erat bahunya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" Ino kembali memberontak. "Ingat! Aku ini sepupu kekasihmu sendiri! Jangan gila kau!" Ino terus meneriaki Sasuke yang masih mengumpulkan suplai oksigennya. "Sasukhh... mmpphh!" bibirnya kembali terkunci. Rupanya Sasuke sudah terlalu terbawa nafsu. Tangannya kini mulai meraba-raba tubuh sang gadis, meremas tonjolan-tonjolan ditubuhnya secara bergantian. "Engghhh!" desah Ino disela-sela ciuman Sasuke. Rupanya gadis itu pun mulai terbawa permainan sang pemuda.

Kini Sasuke bertambah gencar. Bibirnya kini mulai turun, mengecup dan menjilati leher sang gadis, sesekali memberikan kissmark disana. Sebelah tangannyapun masih terus memberikan pijatan-pijatan kasar didaerah dada Ino, membuat gadis itu semakin melenguh tak karuan. Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang tadinya mencengram bahu sang gadis pun kini sudah mulai turun, mencari-cari tempat sensitif ditubuhnya. Dia menemukannya. Namun tempat itu masih tertutup oleh secarik kain. Ditariknya dengan paksa kain itu hingga robek. Kini tangannya sudah bebas melakukan apapun disana. Tangannya meraba-raba liang gelap penuh cairan itu, pertanda sang pemilik sudah terangsang hebat atas perlakuan pemuda itu. Ia sedikit memekik kesakitan saat merasakan salah satu jari sang pemuda mulai memasuki tempat yang belum pernah terjamah itu.

"Sash…nghh….sukeehh…hen..tii..kannhh!" pinta Ino saat pemuda itu mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk.

"Aku…mencintaimuu, Inoohh… hhh…kenapa dulu kauu… meninggalkanku? Akuu…terpukulhh.. kau tauh?" ucap Sasuke disela-sela ciumannya ditubuh Ino. Aku…hampir melupakanmuuh.. andai..Sakura… tak pernah…menyebut..namamu!"

"Akkhh!" pekik Ino lagi saat Sasuke mulai menambah satu jari lagi. Namun Sasuke melepaskan ciuman dan remasannya, kedua jarinya tetap bersemayam didalam liang Ino. Dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah kesakitan sang gadis didepannya. Raut wajahnya melembut.

"Kau tau, Ino..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian melanjutkan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk,"aku sempat hampir... aku bilang hampir... mencintai Sakura. Dia.. gadis yang baik, dia juga sepertinya benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin mengecewakannya, andai saja aku tak tau kalau dia itu ternyata sepupumu. Pantas saja, dulu.. saat pertama bertemu dengannya... dia mengingatkanku padamu. Kau tau? Kalian itu mirip. Yah tapi bagiku kau tetap lebih cantik.."

Ino kini menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kaget, tak percaya, dan bertanya-tanya. "Jadi, kau menjadikannya pacarmu karena dia mirip secara fisik denganku?" ia kini sudah lupa dengan kedua jari pemuda itu yang masih berada didalamnya.

"Hn. Kurasa begitu. Tapi.. bukan hanya fisik, sifat kalian pun sama. Kupikir, dia mungkin bisa membuatku melupakanmu, tapi... rasanya itu mustahil saat kita kembali bertemu dijalan waktu itu. Aku sadar, tak ada yang bisa membuatku melupakanmu, Ino-chan."

Ino hanya tersenyum sinis,"Lalu.. apa kau pikir dengan cara memperkosaku kau akan bisa kembali padaku? Jangan harap! Kita tak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu! Jadi sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" teriaknya pada Sasuke yang masih terus menatapnya dalam diam.

"Apa kau tak menyayangi Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat kedua alis tipis Ino bertautan.

"Justru karena aku menyayanginya, aku tak ingin mengganggu hubungan kalian!"

"Kalau begitu, kau tentu tak ingin ia kehilangan masa depan dan cita-citanya sebagai seorang dokter kan?" pemuda itu menyeringai, membuat Ino membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?!" bentak Ino, kedua tangannya mengepal, tubuhnya mulai berontak, namun sebelah tangan Sasuke kembali mencengkeram bahunya dengan kuat.

"Tidak ada, kalau kau mau kembali padaku. Tapi..." seringainya kini semakin lebar,"kalau kau tak mau... maka Sakura lah yang akan menggantikan posisimu seperti ini, dan aku sungguh-sungguh, dia akan kuhamili, lalu aku akan menghilang dari kehidupan kalian." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan serius.

Ino kembali membelalakkan matanya,"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu! Aku.. aku mau kita kembali, tapi dengan syarat..." Ino kini juga menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Syarat apa?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Tak boleh ada seorangpun yang tau tentang hubungan kita, terutama Sakura! Dan... aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan Sakura?"

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya, aku harus memastikan bahwa kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi!" entah sejak kapan Sasuke menanggalkan celananya, namun kini bagian bawah tubuh pemuda itu sudah terekspos dengan jelas, menunjukkan kejantanannya yang cukup besar dan panjang yang telah berdiri tegak. Dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari siapapun, ia mulai memaksakan benda itu untuk memasuki lorong sempit milik Ino, membuat gadis itu terpekik kesakitan.

"Sasuke.. hentikann! Aku mohon jangan! Bukan seperti ini caranya! Akkhh...!"

"Dengan ini.. kita terikat." Jawab Sasuke datar, namun bagian bawah tubuhnya masih berusaha mendorong kejantanannya lebih keras. Baru kepalanya saja yang masuk, lorong ini benar-benar sempit, Sasuke sempat beberapa kali meringis akibat gesekan yang terjadi didalam sana. Namun ia tak menyerah, dan "Akkhh...!" dalam sekali hentakan, benda itu telah masuk sepenuhnya dan menyebabkan sesuatu yang ada didalam sana robek hingga mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Sashh...sukkehh... kau... jahat." Ucap Ino terputus-putus dengan air mata penuh membasahi seluruh pipinya, menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dilorong kewanitaannya yang kini dipenuhi oleh benda asing itu. Sasuke sebenarnya kasihan melihat gadis tercintanya menangis karena perbuatannya, namun semua sudah terlanjur. Perlahan, ia mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya didalam sana. Berusaha mengenyahkan semua penyesalan dan rasa ibanya untuk sementara.

"Ngghh...! Akhh! Sasukk... akhh! Hentikanhh..!" dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, Ino memukul-mukul kedua tangannya yang lemas kedada bidang Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu tak peduli, dia terus saja memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya sambil melenguh sesekali saat merasakan kenikmatan dibawah sana. Dimulai dari gerakan pelan dan lembut, hingga akhirnya gerakan maju-mundur itu semakin cepat dan semakin liar. Membuat suara desahan mereka berdua memenuhi ruangan itu. Sekalipun Ino terus menangis, namun tak dapat dipungkiri, ia mulai menikmati perbuatan pemuda itu, sampai saat ini ia bahkan sudah tiga kali mencapai klimaks.

"Ngghh.. ahh.. mmhhh… Sasukkehhh… ngghhh!

"K..kau…menikmatinya kanhh… Inoo ahhh…!"

"Ngghh… hhh…."

"Ssshh… ahhh.. ngghhh"

"Sasukeeeee… akkhhhhhh…..!" Ino kembali klimaks untuk yang keempat kalinya. Bersamaan dengan itu pula Sasuke menyemprotkan spermanya didalam rahim Ino.

"Ahhhhh…..! hosh.. hosh.. hosh…" Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang mulai mengecil dari dalam lorong Ino dan menyadari sesuatu. Matanya terbelalak,"Ino!" ia tercekat,"maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud mengeluarkannya didalam." Matanya kini menyorotkan suatu penyesalan. Sedangkan Ino yang juga menyadari hal itu hanya bisa terus menangis.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke!" lirihnya sebelum ambruk kelantai. Ia pingsan. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih shock dan panik mendapati sang gadis kini tak sadarkan diri, akibat perbuatannya yang keterlaluan hanya karena ingin memiliki gadis itu.

…

"Ngghh.. akh!" pekik Ino yang merasakan nyeri di daerah kewanitaannya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh kedua iris aquamarinenya adalah sesosok pemuda yang telah memperkosanya. "Dimana aku?"

"Di kamarku." Jawab Sasuke lirih,"maaf.. tadi aku sudah keterlaluan."

Ino hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya setelah tersenyum sinis. Matanya kini kosong. Ia asih terlalu shock atas apa yang telah diperbuat mantan kekasihnya –atau sudah kembali berstatus sebagai kekasihnya- itu padanya. Cairan bening mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai harus mengalami hal seperti ini?

To be continued….

Haha… menggantung ya ceritanya? :v emang sengaja dibikin kek gini, biar pada penasaran XD (padahal belum tentu ada yang mau baca juga)

Ah, tapi sebelumnya, maaf kalo ada yang nggak suka adegan-adegan lemon ^^ Mohon jangan di flame ya? XD

Aku juga nggak tau dari mana aku dapet ide mesum ini. Tapi ini muncul tiba-tiba waktu keinget sama kejadian aku dibenci sama sepupuku gara-gara cowok yang bahkan nggak lebih ganteng daripada Sasuke atau Gaara! (malah curcol -_-). Dan soal lemonnya, gara-gara otakku udah terkontaminasi ama fic-fic lemon yang sering kubaca XD

Tapi aku berusaha buat kurangin lemonnya kok, jadi kemungkinan lebih banyak konfliknya aja ^^

Kalo ada yang Tanya kenapa aku nggak pake Gaara disini (padahal biasanya Ino selalu sama Gaara)? Itu karena aku nggak pernah rela Gaara dipasangin ama Sakura! .

Um just FYI, Fict I'm Sorry masih sisa 2 chapter lagi. dan chapter 5 diusahakan untuk di update segera ^^

Uhm.. kayaknya aku udah ngomong terlalu banyak ya? Yaudah, kalo gitu, aku minta reviewnya ya? Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk chapter selanjutnya? XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumnya~

"Eh! Sasuke-kun?"

"Ino-chan?"

"Se-sedang apa disini?"

"Jalan-jalan."

...

"...Ternyata kau masih belum berubah, ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Tak ada yang lucu denganku, Yamanaka!"

...

"Kau kenal Sakura?"

"Sakura?"

"Dia pacarku sekarang."

...

"Temani aku kesuatu tempat."

.

"Sasuke-kun, KAU GILA! AKU BISA MATI KONYOL KALAU BEGINI!"

...

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" ... "Ingat! Aku ini sepupu kekasihmu sendiri! Jangan gila kau!"

...

"Sash…nghh….sukeehh…hen..tii..kannhh!"

"Aku…mencintaimuu, Inoohh… hhh…kenapa dulu kauu… meninggalkanku? Akuu…terpukulhh.. kau tauh?"

"Lalu.. apa kau pikir dengan cara memperkosaku kau akan bisa kembali padaku? Jangan harap! Kita tak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu! Jadi sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

"... aku harus memastikan bahwa kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi!"

"Sasuke.. hentikann! Aku mohon jangan! Bukan seperti ini caranya! Akkhh...!"

"Dengan ini.. kita terikat."

...

Ino hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya setelah tersenyum sinis. Matanya kini kosong. Ia asih terlalu shock atas apa yang telah diperbuat mantan kekasihnya –atau sudah kembali berstatus sebagai kekasihnya- itu padanya. Cairan bening mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai harus mengalami hal seperti ini?

XXX

Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah mereview, alert, ngebaca, bahkan nge'flame fic ini…

**Hana Kumiko**

**Hadni**

**Lukireichan**

** .5**

**Mulberry Redblack**

**Azzuradeva**

**Kuro Heichou**

**Hanna Hoshiko**

**SASUrasakuKE**

**Guests**

**Nadya Sabrina**

**Salsalala94**

**Yumi chan**

**DinaRoppi**

**Birupink-chan**

**Endymutiara**

**Azakayana Yume**

**Fai**

**Dan readers yang cuma lewat.**

Dan buat yang ngeflame (secara umum), sepertinya saya perlu meluruskan beberapa kesalahpahaman di Fict ini.

Pertama: Ini bukan fic modus. Dari awal konsep saya untuk fic ini adalah triangle love antara Ino-Sasuke-dan Sakura. Jadi ini bukan fic yang isinya just 'SasuIno' dengan slight 'SasuSaku' atau just 'SasuSaku' dengan slight 'SasuIno'. Disini scene nya saya berusaha bikin adil kok.

Kedua: Soal Ino yang muncul dan beradegan lemon duluan sama Sasuke. Memang konsepnya juga yang seperti itu, coz disini status Ino adalah mantan yang dicintai oleh Sasuke (chap 1). Jadi kalo Sakura muncul duluan rasanya agak aneh nanti ceritanya.

Ketiga: Soal urutan disummary, yang ini saya juga nggak ngerti, waktu publish, saya yakin bikin urutannya "Ino Y, Sasuke U, Sakura H" entah kenapa waktu selesai dipublish urutannya malah jadi "Sasuke U, Sakura H, Ino Y". saya sempet kaget juga awalnya soal ini, tapi saya pikir nggak akan terlalu berpengaruh, nggak nyangka malah bikin banyak orang salah paham gini.

Jadi, saya minta maaf soal kesalahpahaman yang ada disini. Sebenernya saya pengen ngebocorin pairnya nanti Sasuke bakal ama siapa, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, ceritanya bakal mudah ketebak kalo dibocorin. Jadi saya lebih suka begini aja. Cuma tetap saya tekankan, INI BUKAN FANFIC MODUS dan INI BUKAN FIC SASUINO atau SASUSAKU, INI FIC INOSASUSAKU, jadi Sasuke ada ditengah-tengah, (sekali lagi) scene berusaha saya buat secara adil. Dan cuma di chapter akhir pasangan sejatinya bakal terbongkar. Bagi yang penasaran silakang dibaca, bagi yang tidak suka silakan tekan back.

**Title : Love Me? Love Her? **

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Pair : SasuIno, SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : M**

**Summary : "Dia mantan terbaikku."… "Aku membencimu, Ino!"… "Aku mencintai kalian berdua."….."Kau bukan lagi sepupuku! SELAMANYA!"…. "Biarkan aku pergi, Sasuke-kun! Aku tak bisa menyakiti dia lebih dari ini!"…."Cih! Kalian memang cinta sejati!"**

**Disclaimer : -Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto jii-san**

** -Love me? Love her? Belong to Kay Yamanaka**

**Warning :AU, Typo, OOC, abal, lemon, dll**

**Chapter 2**

Pagi yang cerah, sinar mentari yang hangat terasa nyaman dikulit putih gadis itu. Suara siulan burung yang indahpun turut meramaikan suasana nyaman itu. Namun gadis pirang itu masih bergeming, wajahnya yang cantik tertutup oleh selimut tebalnya. Berkali-kali terdengar panggilan dari luar pintu kamar yang terkunci rapat itu, namun sang gadis tetap tak bergeming. Tak memedulikan suasana bersahabat disekitarnya. Ia tak tidur, hanya saja ia benar-benar tak bersemangat beberapa hari ini. Semenjak kejadian yang merenggut hartanya yang paling penting itu. Berkali-kali pemuda itu datang kerumahnya, menghubunginya untuk meminta maaf, namun sang gadis mengacuhkannya. Ia masih terlalu sakit akan kejadian itu.

Ia memang sudah berjanji untuk kembali menjadi pasangan (rahasia) sang pemuda. Tapi tetap saja, kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu telah memperkosanya membuatnya mulai membencinya. Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Bagaimana jadinya kalau sepupunya, Sakura tahu perihal pemerkosaan itu? Apa dia akan shock? Apa dia akan membenci sepupu pirangnya? Belum lagi ada kemungkinan dia akan hamil gara-gara sang pemuda dengan seenaknya klimaks didalamnya lalu dengan mudahnya ingin meminta maaf. Itulah hal yang paling ditakuti sang gadis, Yamanaka Ino. Bagaimana kalau sampai hal itu terjadi? Apa ia akan meminta pertanggungjawaban dari sang pemuda Uchiha, dengan resiko menyakiti Sakura yang sangat ia sayangi? Apa ia harus mencari pria lain yang rela mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan sang bungsu Uchiha? Tidak mungkin! Atau… ia harus merelakan masa depannya dengan kabur sejauh mungkin dan merawat kandungannya sendiri? Atau bahkan ia harus menggugurkan kandungannya? Baiklah, pemikiran itu berlebihan karena belum tentu ia akan hamil karena kejadian itu. Tapi... apa boleh buat, pikirannya yang kacau membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh.

"Hime, ada temanmu dibawah. Cepat bangun!" panggil Inoichi –ayah sang gadis- sambil mengetuk –menggedor- pintu kamar –lagi-

"Nggg..."

"Bangun! Atau kau mau tou-san mendobrak pintu kamarmu ini eh?" ancam ayahnya sambil memasang kuda-kuda. (*rupanya serius mau dobrak, eh? XD)

"Huhh.. ya sebentar!" seru Ino dari dalam selimutnya.

"Cepat!"

Akhirnya, dengan malas Ino bangkit dari kasur nyamannya, bergegas mandi sebelum menemui 'teman'nya yang entah siapa itu. _'Siapa sih yang mampir pagi-pagi begini?'_ gerutunya dalam hati sambil mengeramas rambut panjangnya.

Acara mandi –super-singkat- itupun berakhir. Setelah mengganti pakaian dan merapikan rambut, Ino turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu tempat sang 'teman' menunggu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati sosok yang disebut sang ayah sebagai 'teman'nya itu.

"Sasu….ke!" Ino terbelalak.

"Ino…" gumamnya sambil memandangi sang gadis dengan lekat. Kini Ino merutuki dirinya sendiri karena begitu bodoh sampai tak menyangka bahwa 'teman' yang mendatanginya pagi-pagi itu ternyata orang yang sangat dihindarinya beberapa hari ini.

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini?" tanya gadis itu datar. Namun wajahnya terlihat benar tengah menahan amarah.

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal kejadian waktu itu, aku benar-benar tak sengaja saat.."

"Cukup!" potongnya."Aku tak ingin membicarakan itu lagi. Jadi kalau kau kemari hanya untuk membahas itu, sebaiknya angkat kaki dari rumahku sekarang juga!"

"Aku juga…. Ingin menagih janjimu."

"Janji apa lagi?!"

"Kau menjadi pacarku lagi." Jawabnya enteng.

"Tak bisakah kau biarkan aku tenang setidaknya beberapa waktu? Aku muak denganmu!"

"Jadi... kau rela Sakura hancur?"

Deg!

'_Kenapa dia harus mengancam dengan itu lagi? __Apa tak cukup baginya menghancurkan masa depanku!' _batinnya. Ia kini tersenyum pahit pada pemuda itu,"Bahagiakan Sakura, maka aku… akan membahagiakanmu."

Pemuda Uchiha itu menyeringai. Rupanya, kemenangan saat ini berada ditangannya. Tapi... apa dia akan puas?

XXX

"Sakura? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak satu jam yang lalu, tapi tadi aku asik mengobrol dengan Mikoto-basan. Kau darimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu dengan raut penasaran.

"Jalan-jalan." Jawabnya datar. Kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit menggoda,"Tumben kau kesini, Saku-chan? Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Haha... jangan terlalu pede tuan Uchiha!" sangkalnya, namun jelas sekali wajah gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Wah, wah, kalian ini, kalau sudah asik sampai lupa kalau ada orang lain disini." Goda seorang wanita paruh baya berparas cantik yang sejak tadi mengamati tingkah laku sepasang kekasih dihadapannya.

"Ehehe.. Gomen ne, Mikoto-basan." Wajah Sakura kini semakin memerah, hampir-hampir mengalahkan warna rambutnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum sekilas menanggapi godaan ibunya. Keluarga Uchiha memang sudah cukup lama mengenal keluarga Haruno, sehingga saat mengetahui Sasuke yang berpacaran dengan Sakura, Mikoto jadi semakin dekat pada gadis itu. Keluarga besar Uchiha maupun Haruno memang sudah merestui hubungan mereka begitu mengetahui perihal hubungan kedua orang tersebut.

"Ahaha.. tak apa. Tak perlu sungkan, Sakura-chan. Tapi sebaiknya saya pergi dulu ya, tak ingin menganggu sepasang kekasih yang ingin melepas rindu hihihi.." kikik Mikoto sambil berlalu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu di halaman belakang.

"..."

"..."

"Err... kau... beberapa hari yang lalu kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mencarimu kesini, tapi Mikoto-basan bilang kau pergi sejak pagi. Aku menunggumu sampai malam, kau tak pulang-pulang. Ponselmu juga tak aktif."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura hati-hati.

"Hn?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku.. ke Konoha." Jawabnya datar.

Gadis itu tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha?" entah kenapa hatinya mendadak tak nyaman saat mendengar jawaban sang kekasih.

"Aku akan kuliah disana, jadi hari itu aku mencari apartemen untuk kutinggali selama disana."

'_Apa? Kuliah? Di Konoha? Kenapa harus disana? __Itu artinya... tidak! Tenang saja Sakura. __Sekalipun ada kemungkinan mereka akan sering bertemu, tapi toh dia sekarang milikmu. Tak ada yang bisa merebutnya darimu. Lagipula, Ino kelihatan sudah tak peduli pada Sasuke, jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan' _batin Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa rasa penasarannya tak mampu dibendung untuk menanyakan hal itu, "Kenapa harus kuliah disana, Sasuke-kun? Di Suna juga banyak kan kampus bagus?"

"Aku hanya bosan dengan suasana Suna yang gersang. Apa kau tak setuju aku kuliah disana?"

"Ano... bukan begitu. Hanya saja... disana kan ada..."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran, kedua alisnya terangkat. Sebenarnya ia tau apa yang dimaksudkan Sakura, hanya saja akan lebih tak mencurigakan jika ia bertanya, bukan?

'_Ada mantan pacarmu!' _teriak Sakura, namun hanya dalam hati. Sedangkan nyatanya hanya berkata,"Tak apa. Kau boleh kuliah dimanapun kau mau Sasuke-kun. Tapi bersiaplah, tahun depan aku akan menyusulmu!"

"Hn. Tak sabar untuk itu, hime." Ucapnya sambil mencium pucuk kepala merah muda itu. Gadis itu tersenyum,_'Semua akan baik-baik saja'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

…

"Sakura-chan, kau akan makan malam disini kan?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Uhm.. entahlah, Mikoto-basan."

"Oh ayolah, sudah lama juga kan kita tak makan malam bersama disini? Sekalian kau bantu masak ya? Mau kan?"

"Err... baiklah." Jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum manis pada sang 'calon mertua'. Wanita paruh baya itupun tampak sumringah. Ia memang sangat menyukai kekasih putra bungsunya ini.

...

"Kaa-san, mana Itachi-nii dan Sai-nii?" tanya Sasuke pada sang ibu yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam bersama Sakura.

"Aa.. Itachi sepertinya masih dikantor, sedangkan Sai.. entahlah... mungkin digalerinya? Atau sedang melukis disuatu tempat? Siapa yang tahu? Anak itu tak pernah terduga." Mikoto mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur.

"Tumben kau mencari mereka?" teriak Mikoto pada Sasuke yang sebenarnya masih belum jauh.

"Tak ada apa-apa."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan putranya yang satu itu.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Mikoto pada Sakura untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Baik-baik saja, basan. Tapi aku bertekad meraih peringkat satu kali ini." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hm.. selain cantik, ternyata kau juga pintar ya, Sakura-chan. Tak salah Sasuke memilihmu sebagai pacarnya." Goda Mikoto, membuat pipi Sakura kembali memerah. Benar-benar suka sekali Mikoto menggoda gadis itu. _'Kuharap Sakura lah yang akan menjadi menantuku kelak. Dia benar-benar sempurna untuk menjadi seorang Uchiha."_ Batinnya.

XXX

Makan malam keluarga Uchiha yang biasanya dipenuhi kekakuan itu terasa berbeda malam ini. Terasa lebih ceria dan berwarna, mungkin karena keberadaan Sakura yang dirasa nyaman oleh semua orang di ruangan itu. Bahkan Sasukepun tak bisa menyangkal kalau gadis itu memang menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi kedua orangtuanya yang terlihat sangat menyukai gadis itu, kedua kakaknya beserta kakak iparnya (istri Itachi) pun tampak menyukai Sakura. Padahal dulu saat ia bersama Ino, jangankan makan malam, bahkan untuk bertemupun orangtuanya tak mau. Alasannya karena Ino adalah anak yatim, sehingga tak cukup sempurna untuk menjadi istri seorang Uchiha. Mereka benar-benar menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan. Mungkin itu juga salah satu penyebab mengapa Ino memilih untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku permisi dulu, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus untuk kuliahku nanti." Ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku!" seru Sakura setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badan pada semua yang masih berada diruang makan itu (Itachi dan istrinya sudah kekamar duluan XD).

…

Mereka kini tengah berada dikamar Sasuke. Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Entah kenapa keduanya merasa canggung untuk sekedar membuka suara. Sasuke tengah sibuk didepan laptopnya, memeriksa jika mungkin ada data yang kurang untuk mendaftar di Konoha University. Sedangkan Sakura? Entahlah. Ia hanya duduk disana, memandangi kegiatan Sasuke dalam diam. Cukup lama hingga salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suaranya,"Kenapa hanya diam?" tanya Sasuke yang kini telah meninggalkan laptopnya yang masih menyala dan menghadap Sakura yang berada si belakangnya. Wajah gadis itu lagi-lagi memerah saat dipandang lekat oleh sang kekasih.

"Kau kelihatannya sibuk, jadi.. aku memilih untuk diam saja." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hm.. jangan membuang muka seperti itu, kau cantik saat malu seperti itu," goda Sasuke sambil menarik wajah Sakura dengan lembut agar kembali menghadapnya. Dikecupnya perlahan bibir merah muda itu, gadis itu tampak bergeming, antara kaget dan malu mungkin. Namun seiring waktu berlalu akhirnya gadis itu mulai mampu mengatasi keterkejutannnya dan mulai membalas kecupan sang kekasih. Berawal dari ciuman lembut, hingga keduanya mulai terpengaruh oleh nafsu masing-masing. Kedua bibir itu kini saling mengulum, saling melumat bibir pasangannya penuh nafsu. Tangan kanan Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya berusaha meraba-raba tubuh sang gadis namun usahanya selalu dihentikan oleh Sakura yang masih mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Ayolahhh, Saku..rahh-channhh.. pegang sedikitth saja.." Sasuke memelas disela-sela ciuman panasnya.

"Nggh.. tidak bolehhh mmhh… Sasukeh-kunhh.. hh… nanti.. kauuhhh keterusannh.."

"Apa salahnya?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini telah benar-benar melepas ciumannya dari Sakura.

"Kau lupa aku masih SMA? Kalau aku hamil bagaimana? Aku bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn. Ya ya baiklah, aku tau." Sungut Sasuke.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"setengah 9, kenapa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah! Aku harus pulang sekarang!" pekik Sakura seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Menginap disini saja," ujar Sasuke, menarik Sakura kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun. Aku tak mau orangtuaku khawatir."

"Haahh.. baiklah kalau begitu, kuantar." Ucapnya seraya menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari kamar.

XXX

"Ino-chan!" seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan hebohnya.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Ino tersebut dengan cueknya.

"Tentu saja mendaftar kuliah, sama sepertimu kan, Ino-chan?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Geezz.. maksudku, kenapa harus disini?!"

"Hey, memangnya tidak boleh? Harusnya kau kan senang bisa satu kampus dengan sepupumu yang tampan ini." Ucapnya dengan pedenya membuat Ino hampir muntah. Gadis itu hanya mendengus kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan di Teme itu?"

"….." wajah Ino kini berubah. Tegang. Namun sayangnya sepupunya yang satu itu sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Hey, Ino-chan! Kenapa diam?"

"Kami sudah berakhir sejak satu tahun yang lalu, Naruto. Kau tak tau?" ucapnya datar. Matanya tampak kosong. Sekelebat memori tak menyenangkan bermunculan diotaknya ketika mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Hah? Serius? Kenapa Teme tak pernah cerita ya?" sang pemuda pirang mengelus-elus dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol, tampak sedang berpikir.

"Itu kan tak penting, Naruto. Lagipula sekarang Sasuke sudah bersama Sakura, jadi… jangan pernah bahas soal hubungan kami lagi. Aku pergi dulu, Naruto." Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru. Berusaha menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut tanpa memedulikan panggilan-panggilan dari pemuda tersebut.

'_Bisa-bisanya dia menyebut nama orang itu didepanku. Oh, andai saja dia tau apa yang sudah diperbuat orang itu padaku.' _Batin Ino miris. Ia terus melajukan langkahnya menuju tempat pendaftaran, sampai matanya tertuju pada sosok yang paling dihindarinya. Uchiha Sasuke. _'Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Jangan bilang kalau dia akan kuliah disini!'_

Ino berniat berbalik untuk menghindar, namun sayang, gerakannya kalah cepat. Sasuke sudah menyadari keberadaannya,"Ino.." panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil tak bergeming, ia masih membelakangi pemuda itu. Wajahnya merah menahan emosi. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini! "Ino?" panggil pemuda itu lagi, kali ini ia melangkah perlahan mendekat kearah gadis itu, berusaha meraih tangannya. Namun terlambat, sang gadis telah berlari meninggalkannya, ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengejar gadis itu, apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya? _'Apa yang terjadi padamu, Ino? Apa kau sebegitu bencinya padaku?' _

XXX

**Sasuke's POV**

Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak terakhir kali aku melihat Ino. Entah dengan cara apa dia selalu berhasil menghindar dariku. Padahal aku berniat kuliah di Konoha hanya untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Namun yang ingin didekati justru berusaha sejauh mungkin dariku. Apa dia benar-benar membenciku?

Dan Sakura? Entah kenapa dia sekarang rasanya semakin manja padaku. Apa Ino memberitahunya soal hubungan kami dimasa lalu? Hampir setiap jam Sakura mengirimiku email ataupun pesan singkat hanya untuk menanyakan aku sedang apa. Apa segitu kuatirnya dia dengan keberadaanku di Konoha? Aku tahu dia mencintaiku, tapi rasanya sulit untuk mulai mencintainya lagi setelah aku melihat Ino. Oh, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ditambah lagi keluargaku yang kelihatannya sangat menyayangi Sakura.

Mungkin seharusnya hari itu aku tak terbawa emosi. Harusnya aku lebih bisa menahan nafsuku pada Ino. Sekarang semuanya jadi semakin rumit. Aku memang bodoh! Pada akhirnya aku justru membuatnya semakin jauh. Ancamanku sudah tak berarti lagi rupanya.

"Sasuke-kuunn..." terdengar panggilan manja dari belakangku. Suara yang sangat tak asing ditelingaku. Sakura.

"Sakura? Sejak kapan kau masuk?" tanyaku heran.

Ia tambak menggembungkan pipinya,"Sudah sejak tadi tau! Padahal sebelum masuk aku sudah mengetuk pintu, tapi tak ada sahutan, jadi aku masuk saja. Kau memikirkan apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Iie, nanimonai."

"Apa kau memikirkan Ino?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tau kau pernah ada hubungan dengannya, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya lirih. "Kudengar dari Mikoto-basan, kau dulu cinta sekali padanya, bukan?"

"Itu dulu." Jawabku datar.

"Kalau sekarang?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, jawab aku!"

"..."

"Kenapa diam, Sasuke-kun? Apa itu artinya kau masih memendam perasaan padanya? Apa selama ini aku tak ada artinya bagimu?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura."

"Tapi kau mencintai Ino!"

"..."

"Kau bahkan tak bisa menyangkal!"

"Dia mantan terbaikku."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang sesak dihatiku melihat ekspresinya saat ini. Dia terlihat... terluka.

"Kau kekasihku, Sakura. Ino hanya masa lalu."

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau memilih kuliah di Konoha! Kau tau di Konoha hanya ada satu universitas, kudengar Ino juga akan kuliah disana. Aku merasa... kau... sengaja memilih kuliah disana... agar bisa... lebih dekat dengannya, bukan?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan itu alasannya." Aku masih berusaha menahan ekspresi datarku meski sebenarnya pikiranku cukup kacau melihatnya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Ada apa ini? Apa cinta Sakura mulai tumbuh dihatiku? Tidak mungkin! Sampai kapanpun, Inolah satu-satunya cintaku!

"Aku mohon, batalkan niatmu kuliah disana, Sasuke-kun? Kau tau aku tak bisa jauh darimu." pintanya lirih.

"Aku..."

"Kumohon?"

Aku menatapnya yang tengah memohon padaku. Hatiku terasa sesak. Apa sebegitu cemburunya dia pada Ino? Apa sebegitu cintanya dia padaku? Aku tak pernah sama sekali melihatnya menangis, namun mengapa hanya karena permasalahan cemburu seperti ini dia sampai menangis.. dan memohon? Sebegitu tak relakah dia jika aku berada satu kampus dengan Ino? Ahh.. kenapa semua jadi semakin rumit. Kenapa hatiku jadi goyah? Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kami-sama?

"Aku..." lagi-lagi, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'aku..' dan 'aku!' kenapa sesulit ini menjawab 'aku tak bisa' padanya?

"Sasuke-kun?" ia menatapku penuh harap. Air matanya masih mengalir dipipi putihnya. Aku benar-benar tak tega melihatnya.

"Aku… baiklah." Aku menyerah! Kurasa aku memang mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Aku bahkan tak bisa menolak permintaannya. Pria macam apa aku ini? Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku bersikeras untuk memiliki gadis lain dengan alasan cinta, dan sekarang? Aku mulai jatuh cinta pada gadis (yang memang seharusnya kucintai sejak setengah tahun yang lalu). Apa itu salah? Mungkin yang kali ini tidak salah, keluargaku pasti senang, Sakura juga pasti bahagia jika tahu perasaanku yang sekarang. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ino? Aku sudah memaksanya menjadi milikku, aku sudah merampas hartanya yang paling berharga, yang tak seharusnya didapatkan oleh pria brengsek semacam aku!

"Benarkah?" kini ia mulai tersenyum. Wajahnya tampak cerah, meski pipinya masih sedikit basah.

"Hn."

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kuuun! Aku tau kau pasti mendengarkanku." Ia memelukku. Ia tampak bahagia. Mungkin ia lega karena aku tak perlu dekat-dekat dengan Ino lagi. Aku memeluknya balik. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, kini bibir kami sudah terkunci. Saling melumat milik satu sama lain dengan liarnya. Bibir Sakura terasa sedikit asin, mungkin karena air matanya tadi sebagian mengenai bibirnya.

"Jangan pernah menangis lagi." Pintaku disela-sela ciuman kami. Ia mengangguk sekilas sebelum kembali memagut bibirku. Dia terlihat lebih liar siang ini. Ia bahkan mengarahkan tanganku untuk menyentuh kedua tonjolan didadanya, aku merasa heran, namun aku menurutinya.

"Ngghh.." desahnya saat merasakan tangan kiriku mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya, sedang tangan kananku masih intens memijit kedua payudaranya secara bergantian. Ciumanku kini mulai berpindah dari bibirnya, aku menjilat daun telinganya sebelum mengulumnya pelan, Sakura menggelinjang, ia tampak menikmatinya. Tak seperti hari-hari biasanya dimana ia hanya mengizinkan aku mencium bibirnya. Lidahku mulai bergerak turun, kini aku menjilati leher mulusnya, berkali-kali aku mengecup leher tersebut, sesekali aku menghisap san menggigitinya, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana, Sakura tampaknya tak keberatan. Apa dia berniat menyerahkan dirinya padaku hari ini?

"Hhh.."

"Ahhh... mmhh.." Aku menghentikan acara –menandai-lehernya- dan mulai turun semakin kebawah, menatap sepasang tonjolan yang masih tertutup pakaian beserta bra-nya. Aku menoleh padanya, bermaksud meminta izin untuk membuka pakaiannya, ia tampak mengangguk. Perlahan tanganku mulai bergerak, membuka satu persatu pakaian beserta bra-nya. Tangan kananku mulai meremas dada putih itu, "ngg.. ahh..." ia melenguh, ia memang menikmati permainan ini rupanya.

Aku sudah tak tahan melihat pemandangan didepanku ini, aku mulai menjilati puting merah muda itu sebelum melahapnya kedalam mulutku. "Akkhh!" Sakura terpekik, kedua tangannya kini meremas-remas rambutku badannya menggelinjang seperti cacing kepanasan. Ia benar-benar tak berniat menghentikan kegiatanku?

"Mmhh..." gumamku disela-sela lumatanku pada payudaranya. 'Adik'ku dibawah sana rasanya sudah mulai terbangun, celanaku benar-benar sesak, aku sudah tak tahan. Aku harus segera memuaskannya, namun aku masih takut kalau Sakura akan menolakku. Mungkin aku harus lebih intens lagi merangsangnya. Tangan kiriku kembali menelusuri lekuk tubuhku, mencari tempat untuk bersarang. Mulutku masih setia mengulum dada kanannya dan tangan kanan meremas dada kirinya. Tangan kiriku kini sampai dipahanya, kugesekkan tanganku dari lutut hingga pangkal pahanya berulang-ulang, desahannya tak pernah berhenti, akhirnya, kusudahi kegiatan mengelus-pahanya dan mulai menggesek-gesekkan jariku dikewanitaannya, "Ahhh.. Sashh..sukeehh.. nggghh... teruskanhh ahhh.."

Dia memberiku izin rupanya? Baiklah, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini! Aku menyibakkan roknya keatas, jari-jariku mulai menyingkap celana dalamnya kesamping, dan perlahan memasukkan jari tengahku kedalam lubang basah dibawah sana, "Akkhh! Sakiitt, Sasuke-kunnn!" pekiknya. Tapi aku tak peduli, sudah terlalu tanggung untuk menghentikannya, aku sudah tak tahan. Aku melepaskan kulumanku dari dadanya. Aku lebih memilih memandangi kewanitaannya, dan jari tengahku yang masih menancap disana. "Ngghh.. janganhh.. menatap..milikku... seperti.. ituuhh.. hhh..." wajah Sakura memerah menahan malu sekaligus terangsang akibat gesekkan jariku didalam sana. Tampaknya rasa sakitnya sudah mulai hilang, aku kembali menambah satu jari kedalam sana dan.. "Akkkhh...! Sasuke-kun.. sakiittthh... hentikan akkhhh!"

"Sedikit lagiiihhh..." gumamku. Aku mulai kembali mengocokkan dua jariku didalam sana, dari gerakan perlahan hingga cepat. Sakura tak bisa berhenti melenguh dan mendesah. Aku jadi semakin tak tahan, kubuka celana panjang beserta celana dalamku. Sakura tampak terbelalak, mungkin kaget melihat ukuran 'adik'ku yang lumayan besar dan panjang ini. Kupikir ia akan berontak dan kabur dari sini, tapi ternyata ia malah tersenyum dengan tatapan yang sayu, dan berkata, "I'm yours, Sasuke-kun..."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku menarik lepas celana dalamnya dan mulai menggesekkan 'adik'ku didepan lubang basah tersebut, perlahan mulai kumasukkan kedalam sana. Sekilas aku melihat ekspresi Sakura, ia tampa meringis kesakitan, aku bermaksud menghentikan usahaku namun ia menahanku, menatapku dengan tatapan, 'lanjutkan saja'. "Akkhh!" Sakura kembali terpekik saat kepala 'adik'ku berhasil menembus lubang kewanitaannya. Aku masih berusaha mendorong lebih kuat agar bisa masuk lebih dalam, hingga rasanya 'adik'ku menyentuh sesuatu yang menghalangi, kudorong dengan kuat hingga berhasil menembus penghalang tersebut, "Akhh! Ittai!" pekik Sakura lebih keras, kini bahkan air mata mulai mengalir di wajahnya, kelihatannya ia benar-benar kesakitan. Kudiamkan sejenak 'adik'ku didalam sana, hingga kulihat Sakura sedikit tenang, dan perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai menggerakkan 'adik'ku didalam sana dengan gerakan maju-mundur secara perlahan, "Ahhh... mmhh..." lubang itu terlalu sempit, aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tak mendesah, rasanya aku hampir saja melayang. Sakurapun sama, ia tak pernah sekalipun berhenti mendesah, tangannya meremas bantal dan selimut disekitarnya, matanya terpejam menikmati kegiatankku. "Ahh.. lebihh.. cepatt.. ngghh.. Sashh..sukehh-kuunnnn ngghhhh..."

Aku menurutinya, aku mulai mempercepat gerakan maju mundurku, membuat kami berdua melenguh kenikmatan, "Ngghh.. ahh.. ahh.. ahhh.. shh... ini benar-benar... sempitthh ahh.. Sakurahhh..."

"Ahhh... mmmhh.. uuhhh.. terussshhh Sasuukkeehh-kkuunnnhhh..." racau Sakura.

"Shhh... ahhh..."

"Ngghhh...akkhh! ... mmhhhh.. Sasuukkhh... ehhh... kun.. akuuhh.. men..cintaimuuhhh.. hhh"

"Aku.. juga... Sakura.. ahh..."

Gerakanku mulai tak terkendali, rasanya ada yang ingin keluar dari dalam sana, 'adik'ku mulai berkedut-kedut, rupanya Sakura menyadarinya, ia mendorong tubuhku menjauh, "Jangan didalammm!" teriaknya. Akupun tersadar dan mengeluarkannya segera, tepat waktu sebelum cairan putih yang kental itu menyembur didada dan perut Sakura. Kami berdua terengah-engah, berusaha semampu kami untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Apa.. kau tak menyesal.. melakukan ini?" tanyaku pada Sakura, aku kini berbaring disampingnya.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin jadi milikmu sepenuhnya. Hosh.. hosh.. dan begitu juga denganmu.. kini kau.. milikku sepenuhnya."

Deg!

Aku miliknya sepenuhnya? Bagaimana kalau ia mengetahui apa yang telah kuperbuat pada Ino? Apa ia tetap akan berkata seperti itu?

**End of Sasuke's POV**

XXX

Ditempat lain, diwaktu yang sama...

"Hoekk! Hoekkhh!..."

"Kau baik-baik saja, hime?"

"Aku tak apa, Tou-san. Mungkin hanya masuk angin." Jawab sang gadis.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Hn. Tou-san tak usah khawatir." Ia tersenyum lembut pada sang ayah. Ayahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum keluar dari kamar sang gadis.

"Hoekkhh…!" lagi-lagi ia memuntahkan semua yang sudah ia makan tadi sore. _'Ada apa denganku? Apa masuk angin? Tapi aku tak pernah sampai muntah separah ini kalau hanya masuk angin. __Jangan-jangan….'_ Segera ia berlari kearah kalender yang tertempel disamping meja riasnya, _'Apa? Aku.. terlambat datang bulan! Sudah dua minggu ini?' _ia membelalakkan matanya. Ia benar-benar panik,_'itu tak mungkin kan? Aku harus memastikan!' _ia mengambil beberapa lebar uang dari dompetnya kemudian berlari keluar dengan cepat.

"Mau kemana, hime?" panggil ayahnya yang heran melihat kelakuan putrinya.

"Beli obat!" jawabnya sambil terus berlari keluar, menuju apotek terdekat.

...

'_Baiklah, kita lihat hasilnya'_, batinnya gugup. Dan… _'Apa? Ini mustahil! Tak mungkin aku… hamil?' _berkali-kali ia mencoba memeriksa, namun hasilnya sama, selalu dua garis vertikal yang muncul dialat itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, ia benar-benar positif hamil. Dan ayah dari janinnya tak lain adalah…. Sasuke. Kini.. bayangannya dulu menjadi nyata. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' _batinnya. Ia kini terduduk disamping toilet, menangis sejadi-jadinya, namun tanpa bersuara. Ia takut ayahnya mendengar ia menangis dan mengetahui hal pahit ini.

**Ino's POV**

Bagaimana ini? Aku... hamil? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kami-sama, aku harus apa? Apa aku harus memberitahu Sasuke? Tapi... memangnya itu ada gunanya? Aku hanya akan menyakiti Sakura. Tidak bisa! Aku tak boleh memberitahu siapapun soal ini! Ah, bagaimana kalau tou-san sampai tahu hal ini? Beliau pasti kecewa. Aku harus apa? Kami-sama, kumohon… jawab aku?

To be continued…

Lagi-lagi ending ngegantung? Khehehe… seperti yang pernah saya bilang, saya paling suka ending gantung, jadi bikin penasaran gimana gitu. Saya sendiri penasaran XD *ditimpuk

Gimana buat SasuSaku FC? Chapter kali ini cukup memuaskan kalian kah? Atau masih ada yang kecewa dan mau ngeflame? Nggak masalah, bagi saya, flame anda adalah suplemen paling mujarab untuk update kilat dan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ^^

Oke! Ini waktunya bales review, maaf cuma sebagian yang log in yang saya bales via PM, soalnya ribet kalo bales semua satu persatu via PM, jadi semua di kumpul disini aja ya XD

Mulberry Redblack: Terimakasih sarannya ^^ tapi seperti yang udah saya jelasin diatas ^ soal urutan sebenernya udah saya susun InoSasuSaku, biar nggak ada yang salah paham, gatau kenapa waktu dipublish hasilnya malah gitu :3

Tapi sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk sarannya, terimakasih juga sudah bersedia RnR fic ini ^^

Azurradeva : kasih tishu buat ngelap nosebleednya XD makasih udah RnR ^^

Kuro Heichou : semua sudah dijelaskan diatas, dan ini bukan fic modus ^^ btw, makasih udah Review

Hanna Hoshiko : Salam kenal juga seperti yang sudah dijelaskan diatas, soal urutan chara itu bukan kesalahan saya, saya sudah membuat urutan dengan benar, tapi entah kenapa berubah jadi gitu. Di chap 2 ini most SasuSakunya makasih udah review ^^

SASUrasakuKE : Ini bukan fic modus . dan ini juga bukan fic SasuIno, ini fic InoSasuSaku. Tapi makasih udah mau review ^^

Guest (1): sekali lagi, ini fic InoSasuSaku, jadi bukan cuma SasuSaku atau SasuIno, ini triangle love. Btw, makasih udah review

Guest (2): maaf sudah membuat kecewa ^^ SasuSakunya ada di chapter 2 ini. Btw, makasih udah review ^^

Nadya Sabrina : soal urutan sudah dijelaskan diatas, semoga bisa mengerti dan disini buka Sakura lho yang menderita. Btw, thanks for reviewed.

Salsalala94: Hai juga Makasih udah RnR dan juga suka ceritanya ^^ ini udah lanjut kok. Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya :D Salam kenal juga ^^

Guest (3) : Ini bukan SasuSaku atau SasuIno, sekali lagi, ini INOSASUSAKU. SasuSakunya ada dichapter ini. Makasih udah review ^^

Yumi chan : aku bukan penggemar SasuSaku, aku penggemar GaaIno (ga ada yang nanya), terutama penggemar Ino, jadi maaf kalo aku malah bikin fic begini, soalnya aku nggak bisa ninggalin char favoritku gitu aja :D maaf sudah mengecewakan U.U aku juga sebenernya kurang dapet feel SasuIno, tapi apa boleh buat, aku nggak rela pake Gaara buat fic triangle love begini XD jadi cuma Sasuke yang cocok. Makasih udah review ^^

DinaRoppi : Ini udah update kok :D makasih udah review ^^

Birupink-chan: ini udah update :D makasih udah review ^^

EndyMutiara: ini fic lemon pertamaku soalnya, jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ya ^^a tapi maaf juga karena abis ini kayaknya nggak ada lemon SasuInonya lagi XD Btw, makasih udah review ^^

Azakayana Yume: Ini bukan fic modus ^^ ini pure triangle love INOSASUSAKU. Soal urutan sudah dijelaskan diatas tapi akan tetap saya usahakan untuk memperbaiki urutannya. Terimakasih sudah review ^^

Fai: sudah dijelasin diatas ^^ maaf udah bikin kesel u.u soal pair udah dijelasin diatas :D saya nggak tau ini fic mainstream atau nggak, soalnya.. juju raja, saya nggak pernah baca fic SasuSaku (saya lebih suka GaaIno atau Ino-centric). Btw, makasih udah review

Qwerty: ini udah update ^^ kalimat itu nanti muncul kemungkinan dichapter 3 XD btw, makasih udah review ^^

Yosh! Semua sudah dibales! Sekali lagi saya minta RnR nya ya? Flame juga nggak apa-apa kalo emang ada bagian yang mengecewakan, tapi gunakan bahasa yang sopan ya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu ^^


	3. Last chapter

Chapter sebelumnya~

"Aku mohon, batalkan niatmu kuliah disana, Sasuke-kun? Kau tau aku tak bisa jauh darimu."

...

"Jangan pernah menangis lagi."

...

"...Apa.. kau tak menyesal.. melakukan ini?"

Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin jadi milikmu sepenuhnya. Hosh.. hosh.. dan begitu juga denganmu.. kini kau.. milikku sepenuhnya."

_Aku miliknya sepenuhnya? Bagaimana kalau ia mengetahui apa yang telah kuperbuat pada Ino? Apa ia tetap akan berkata seperti itu?_

…..

_Bagaimana ini? Aku... hamil? Bagaimana bisa? __Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kami-sama, aku harus apa? __Apa aku harus memberitahu Sasuke? Tapi... memangnya itu ada gunanya? Aku hanya akan menyakiti Sakura. Tidak bisa! Aku tak boleh memberitahu siapapun soal ini! Ah, bagaimana kalau tou-san sampai tahu hal ini? Beliau pasti kecewa. Aku harus apa? Kami-sama, kumohon… jawab aku?_

XXX

Makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah mau RnR fic ini ^^ Kali ini Kay nggak banyak omong diawal, cuma mau bilang, selamat membaca the last chapter of this fic, semoga tidak mengecewakan. U.U

**Title : Love Me? Love Her? **

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Pair : SasuIno, SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : M**

**Summary : "Dia mantan terbaikku."… "Aku membencimu, Ino!"… ****"Aku mencintai kalian berdua."….."Kau bukan lagi sepupuku! SELAMANYA!"…. "Biarkan aku pergi, Sasuke-kun! Aku tak bisa menyakiti dia lebih dari ini!"…."Cih! ****Kalian memang cinta sejati!"**

**Disclaimer : -Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto jii-san**

** -Love me? Love her? Belong to Kay Yamanaka**

**Warning :AU, Typo, OOC, abal, lemon, OC (new) dll**

**Chapter 3**

Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu masih disana. Terduduk di samping toilet, dengan kepala yang ditelungkupkan diantara kedua lututnya. Air mata masih membasahi wajahnya. Ia kini tampak kacau, tak seperti ia yang biasanya, yang selalu secerah mentari. Semalam bagaimana mimpi buruk baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia hamil! Mengandung janin dari seseorang yang bukan suaminya, bahkan kekasihnya pun bukan! Siapa yang tidak frustasi?

Tapi ia adalah seorang Yamanaka. Seorang Yamanaka tak boleh terpuruk hanya karena hal semacam ini. Yamanaka Ino adalah seorang gadis yang kuat. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia harus bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu mengetahui masalahnya, bahkan ayahnyapun tidak. Setidaknya sampai ukuran perutnya disadari orang lain, dan dia akan menghilang. Dia pasti bisa menghadapi semua ini sendirian. Dia pasti bisa. Dia tak bisa merepotkan orang lain untuk hal seperti ini. Ini kesalahannya sendiri, ia sendirilah yang harus menanggungnya. Semuanya demi kebahagiaan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepala, menyeka wajah basahnya dengan kedua tangan. _'Aku harus melenyapkan bukti-bukti ini.'_ Batinnya. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya menangis semalaman, tersenyum pahit sekilas saat memunguti benda-benda itu, benda-benda yang telah membuktikan mimpi buruknya. Benda-benda itu harus dihilangkan sekarang juga. Ia berlari kekebun belakang rumahnya, mengambil sekop kecil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menanam bunga. Ia menggali tanah di samping kebun bunganya sedalam-dalamnya, lalu memasukkan semua benda itu kedalam sana dan kembali menimbunnya dengan tanah. Diratakannya tanah itu hingga kembali seperti semula, seolah tak pernah digali sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum miris,'bukti sudah lenyap, ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua' gumamnya dalam hati sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

XXX

"Sakura-chan!" seru seorang pemuda pirang dengan hebohnya.

"Naruto?" ucap sang gadis yang dipanggil Sakura dengan tatapan kaget, "Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku mendaftar kuliah disini." Jawab sang pemuda sambil memamerkan senyuman khasnya.

"Kushina-baasan bilang kau akan kuliah di Konoha University?"

"Ah, iya. Tapi aku hanya jaga-jaga takut tak diterima disana hehe.."

"Tapi... untuk apa kau kerumahku?"

"Hei hei! Apa tak boleh kerumah sepupuku sendiri? Kau ini, sekongkol ya dengan Ino untuk mengusirku?" candanya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu Ino di Konoha~ eh iya, Ino bilang sekarang kau dengan Sasuke ya? Itu serius?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya,"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Apa kau tau kalau Sasuke itu mantan Ino?" tanya Naruto lagi, namun kali ini wajahnya terlihat serius.

Sakura semakin heran melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari wajah sang sepupu konyolnya,"Aku... baru tau beberapa minggu yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa sih?"

"..."

"Hei Naru-baka! Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Jarang sekali aku melihat wajahmu seserius itu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kau sudah lama dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya setelah beberapa waktu bungkam.

"Sudah lebih dari setengah tahun."

"Apa dia benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"Apa sih maksud pertanyaanmu itu?! Tentu saja dia mencintaiku! Memang siapa lagi yang dia cintai kalau bukan aku?"

"Ino…"

"Eh? Apa kau bilang barusan?"

"Ah, tak apa. Lupakan saja! Aku pergi dulu, Jaa!" setelah memamerkan senyum lima jarinya Naruto bergegas pergi dari rumah itu, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berpikir keras atas apa yang baru saya diucapkan Naruto. _'Maafkan aku Sakura, aku terpaksa berbohong kali ini. Aku tak mungkin merusak hubungan baikmu dengan Ino' _

**Flash back (Naruto's POV)**

"_Ino-chan!" Seruku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya._

"_Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ino dengan cueknya._

"_Tentu saja mendaftar kuliah, sama sepertimu kan, Ino-chan?" jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar._

"_Geezz.. maksudku, kenapa harus disini?!"_

"_Hey, memangnya tidak boleh? __Harusnya kau kan senang bisa satu kampus dengan sepupumu yang tampan ini." Ucapku dengan pedenya bisa kulihat Ino hampir muntah atas perkataanku haha. __Tapi dia hanya mendengus kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan di Teme itu?"_

"…_.." Ino diam. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia sama sekali tak menjawab saat aku menanyakan soal pacarnya itu. Apa mereka sedang ribut?_

"_Hey, Ino-chan! Kenapa diam?"_

"_Kami sudah berakhir sejak satu tahun yang lalu, Naruto. Kau tak tau?" ucapnya datar. Apa? __Kenapa? Kapan? Bagaimana bisa mereka sampai putus? Kenapa si Teme itu tak pernah bercerita? Padahal aku sering berkirim email dengannya. Aneh!_

"_Hah? Serius? Kenapa Teme tak pernah cerita ya?" __Tanyaku padanya._

"_Itu kan tak penting, Naruto. Lagipula sekarang Sasuke sudah bersama Sakura, jadi… jangan pernah bahas soal hubungan kami lagi. Aku pergi dulu, Naruto." Dia melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru. Sepertinya dia tak suka jika aku membahas tentang Sasuke?_

_Aku berniat mengejar Ino saat itu, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku saat melihat Ino terdiam, kuedarkan pandangan kesekitar dan menemukan Sasuke diarah jam 12 dari tempat Ino berdiri. Ino berbalik dengan cepat, sepertinya ingin menghindari Sasuke, namun sayang, gerakannya kalah cepat. Sasuke sudah menyadari keberadaannya,"Ino.." panggilnya._

_Ino bergeming, ia masih membelakangi Sasuke. __Wajahnya merah, entah karena malu atau marah, aku tak yakin. Kulihat ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, "Ino?" Sasuke memanggilnya lagi, kali ini ia melangkah perlahan mendekat kearah Ino, berusaha meraih tangannya. Namun terlambat, Ino telah berlari meninggalkannya, tapi Sasuke malah terdiam, seolah tak berniat untuk mengejarnya. Namun dari sorot matanya aku tau, dia masih mencintai Ino._

**Flash back off (End off Naruto's POV)**

'_Apa maksudnya tadi? Ino? __Apa maksudnya Sasuke masih mencintai Ino?Aku harus memastikannya!' _batin Sakura.

…..

"Sasuke-kuunn…!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pink pada pemuda yang tengah menghampirinya.

"Hn. Ada apa memanggilku kesini? Kau ingin kencan?" Tanya sang pemuda lembut.

Sang gadis menggeleng dengan pasti, membuat sang pemuda mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa? Aku harus berkemas, nanti aku harus ke Konoha, ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus."

"Aku ikut ya?" pinta sang gadis sambil menunjukkan jurus puppyeyesnya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "memangnya besok kau tak sekolah?"

Sang gadis menggeleng lagi, "Kami libur tiga hari, ada rapat katanya."

"Hm..." pemuda itu tampang berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, bersiaplah segera."

"Yey!"

XXX

"Tou-san..." panggil gadis itu hati-hati. Ia cukup gugup sekarang.

"Hn?"

"Aku.. boleh aku..."

Ayahnya menoleh, sebelah alisnya terangkat,"kau apa, hime?"

"Bolehkah-aku-kuliah-diluar-negeri-saja?" ucapnya dengan cepat sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ayahnya kini semakin heran dengan sikap putri semata wayangnya ini,"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin kuliah diluar negeri? Bukankah dulu kau bilang mau kuliah di Konoha saja agar tak jauh-jauh dari tou-san? Kenapa mendadak berubah pikiran?"

"Aku... hanya ingin mencari suasana baru, rasanya aku bosan disini.." bohongnya.

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau hindari disini?" tanya ayahnya tiba-tiba, membuat Ino sedikit terheyak.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu... aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah di London, sekalian menemani obaasan disana. Boleh kan?"

"Hm... baiklah kalau memang begitu maumu. Tapi urus semua persiapannya sendiri ya? Tou-san sekarang sibuk, tak bisa membantumu."

"Hontou ni arigatou, Otou-san!" serunya riang seraya mencium pipi sang ayah.

'_Terimakasih sudah mengizinkanku pergi tou-san. Maaf aku sudah membohongimu.' _

XXX

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, tunggulah disini, aku tak akan lama." Jawab pemuda itu datar, kemudian keluar dari apartemen dengan terburu-buru sambil menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya dengan cepat.

'_Mau kemana dia? Buru-buru sekali?' _batin sang gadis heran.

...

From : Sasuke

To : Ino

_Temui aku di tempat kita pertama kali berkenalan. __Sekarang. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang, aku perlu bicara._

.

Sebelah alis tipis itu terangkat keatas, menandakan sang pemilik tengah heran. _'Untuk apa dia mau menemuiku? Apa aku harus datang? Tapi...' _ia mengelus perutnya, _'ya sudahlah, anggap saja pertemuan terakhirmu dengan ayahmu ya, nak'_ batinnya.

"Tou-san, bisa tolong jaga toko bunganya sebentar? Ada yang harus kutemui, sebentar saja?" pinta Ino pada ayahnya yang tengah membaca koran sambil minum kopi diruang tengah. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk sebelum bangkit sambil membawa kopi beserta korannya ketoko bunga yang ada didepan rumah mereka.

…..

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi gugup begini? Semua akan baik-baik saja, Ino. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Ino sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia melangkah dengan pelan, ia merasa perutnya sedikit mulas, mungkin efek dari gugupnya, baru kali ini ia merasa gugup saat akan bertemu seseorang. Ada apa dengannya?

Taman tersebut memang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, sehingga hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar limabelas menit berjalan kaki. Tapi mungkin waktu yang dibutuhkan Ino kali ini dua kali lipat lebih lama karena saking pelannya ia berjalan. Sebagian dirinya merasa tak siap harus bertemu, apalagi bicara empat mata dengan pemuda itu. Hatinya masih sakit, mengingat kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya saat bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah. _'Kau pasti bisa, Ino. Kau harus memintanyan melupakanmu, kali ini untuk selamanya! Dia harus bersama Sakura apapun yang terjadi! Kau akan menemukan masa depanmu yang lain suatu hari nanti, jika tidak pun, masih ada 'dia' yang akan menemanimu. Iya kan, nak? Kau akan menemani okasanmu ini? __Sekalipun kaa-san membenci tou-sanmu, tapi kaa-san akan tetap menyayangimu.' _lagi-lagi ia mengelus perutnya yang masih datar itu, namun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau datang, Ino!" seru Sasuke, mengagetkan Ino dari segala macam pikirannya. Rupanya ia telah sampai ditempat tujuannya tanpa ia sadari sama sekali.

Dag! Dig! Dug! Jantungnya berdetak kencang, seraya hampir melompat dari tempatnya. Entah mengapa badannya terasa bergetar saat berhadapan dengan pemuda ini. Kini ia hanya menunduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, matanya terpejam erat, menahan semua emosi yang berkecamuk dipikirannya.

"Ino, daijoubu ka?" tanya Sasuke khawatir saat menyadari tubuh Ino yang mulai berkeringat.

"Daijoubu." Jawabnya datar. "Kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap lebih lembut? Kau lupa janjimu sendiri?"

"Aku sudah melupakannya." Jawabnya lagi, masih datar.

"Tck! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke mulai kesal melihat sikap Ino yang berubah derastis dari biasanya.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku berjanji hanya pergi sebentar pada tou-san." Desak Ino.

"Kenapa kau jadi semakin aneh sejak kejadian itu sih?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengacak rambutnya. Frustasi.

"Kejadian apa?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang taka sing ditelinga keduanya terdengar dari arah belakang Sasuke, membuat kedua orang disana membeku seketika. Sasuke berbalik perlahan dan menatap horror pada sang pemilik suara, sedangkan Ino masih mempertahankan posisi menunduknya. "Katakan, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya?!" seru sang pemilik suara dengan wajah merah menahan emosi.

"Sakura? Sejak kapan kau~"

"Sejak kau keluar dari apartemen. Aku sengaja mengikutimu karena kurasa ada yang aneh dengan sikapmu begitu kita sampai di Konoha! Sekarang jelaskan semuanya, kejadian apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya kalian dibelakangku?!" teriak Sakura.

"Sakura..."

"Jelaskan semuanya, Ino! Tadinya kupikir aku bisa mempercayaimu! Kupikir kau benar-benar menyayangiku sebagai sepupumu. Tapi... bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan Sasuke dibelakangku?! Kau tak pernah cerita kalian sering bertemu. Kau bilang kalian sudah tak saling bertemu, kau tau kan Sasuke itu pacarku? Kau tau kan aku sangat mencintai Sasuke!... kau membohongiku, Ino!" Ino masih bergeming, sedangkan Sasuke mendekati Sakura, berusaha menenangkannya. Namun tangan Sakura mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke tetap ditempat.

"..."

"Aku membencimu, Ino!" Kini air mata sudah tak tertahan lagi, Sakura menangis. Begitu juga Ino yang sejak tadi menunduk. Sakura melihatnya menemui Sasuke adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya. "Sekarang katakan Sasuke, apa benar apa yang pernah dikatakan Naruto padaku. Bahwa kau... masih mencintai Ino?" suaranya kini lebih lirih. Ia menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip, meski matanya terasa perih akibat cairan bening yang masih menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

'Naruto?' batin Sasuke dan Ino bersamaan.

"Jadi kau lebih mempercayai Naruto daripada aku? Pacarmu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mampu emnenangkan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya.. aku berusaha untuk tak mempercayainya. Tapi apa yang kulihat hari ini, cukup membuatku yakin akan perkataannya. Lagipula aku mengenalnya lebih lama darimu, dia sepupuku! Meskipun dia bodoh, tapi dia tak pernah berbohong! Jadi, aku bertanya padamu, Sasuke-kun… siapa yang sebenarnya kau cintai, aku atau dia?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kearah Ino.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua." Jawab Sasuke lirih. Ia sudah menyerah untuk menyembunyikan semuanya. Mungkin sudah saatnya Sakura mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Air mata yang sejak tadi tertahan, kini kembali turun dengan derasnya. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan menjawab seperti itu, "Lalu… bagaimana denganmu, Ino?" kini ia menatap Ino dengan nanar, matanya sayu namun amarah masih terlihat dari mata emerald itu.

"…"

"Jawab aku, Ino! Atau… kau bukan lagi sepupuku, SELAMANYA!" teriak Sakura frustasi melihat Ino yang terus menerus menunduk.

"Aku tak mencintainya, Sakura.." jawabnya lirih, namun ia kini menatap lurus kearah Sakura, wajahnya dipenuhi air mata yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia merasa sakit. Ia tak pernah menginginkan ini.

"JANGAN BOHONG!"

"Sakura.. hentikan semua ini, dia tak bersalah.." ucap Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Jadi kau membelanya?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi…"

"Tck! Sudahlah! Aku tak peduli!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat, berusaha menahan semua emosi yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Sakura, kau tau aku tak pernah berniat merebut Sasuke darimu.."

"Kau itu pembohong, Ino! Aku tak akan pernah mempercayaimu!"

"Percayalah, ini terakhir kalinya aku menemuinya."

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi pengganggu dalam hubungan kalian. Lagipula, aku memang akan pergi dari Konoha." Ia tersenyum miris. Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan sok jadi malaikat penyelamat hubungan kami, padahal kau sendirilah iblisnya!" bentak Sakura. Namun Ino tak gentar, ia memang tak berbohong, ia hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pemuda itu.

"Sakura hentikan!" Sasuke justru balas membentak Sakura. Membuat gadis itu terkejut, ia menatap Sasuke horor.

'_Dia… membentakku? Hanya untuk membela Ino?' _batinnya tak percaya.

"Sasuke biarkan dia mengatakan apapun yang ingin dia katakan…" ucap Ino lembut.

"Cih! Kalian memang cinta sejati! Tak usah sok mesra didepanku! Aku muak melihat kalian!" Sakura berniat pergi, namun Ino menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu, Sakura! Kumohon, selesaikan ini semua dengan kepala dingin." Pinta Ino.

Sakura melepaskan lengannya dengan satu hentakan,"Tck! Tak ada yang perlu diselesaikan, Ino! Semua sudah berakhir, baik itu hubunganku dengan Sasuke, atau hubunganku denganmu. Anggap saja kita tak saling kenal!" teriaknya tepat didepan wajah gadis pirang itu. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia masih diam ditempatnya, berusaha memikirkan solusi yang tepat untuk masalah rumit ini.

"Sakura…" kini Sasuke yang memanggilnya, suaranya terdengar lebih lembut. Membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Ia menunduk, rasanya ia tak akan sanggup menatap pemuda itu lagi. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Rasanya kini ia menyesal telah menyerahkan keperawanannya pada pemuda brengsek itu. Dia benar-benar bodoh mengira ia akan memiliki pemuda itu sepenuhnya hanya karena menyerahkan dirinya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sakura datar. Mati-matian menyembunyikan getar disuaranya.

"Maafkan aku… Aku mencintaimu…"

"Kau mencintai Ino." Kini ia kembali menangis, badannya bergetar. Kata-kata itu seharusnya membuatnya bahagia jika Sasuke menyatakannya saat mereka hanya berdua. Namun ini ada Ino, kenyataan pahit bahwa Sasuke juga mencintai Ino membuatnya sama sekali tak merasa bahagia dengan kalimat itu.

"Aku…"

"Benarkan? Jujur saja."

"Cukup!" seru Ino tiba-tiba. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan keributan ini. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini, tapi ia tak mungkin lari dari tanggungjawabnya yang menyebabkan keributan ini terjadi. Andai ia tak datang tadi, Sakura tak akan tau apa yang terjadi diantara ia dan Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh serentak kearah Ino, seolah menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan gadis itu selanjutnya.

"…."

"Kalian itu saling mencintai. Aku tau aku seharusnya tak pernah muncul didalam hubungan kalian. Maafkan aku Sakura, kumohon, kali ini percayalah padaku? Aku ingin kalian bahagia."

"Ino..." gumam Sasuke lirih.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menunduk. Ia memang mencintai Sasuke, ia juga sebenarnya menyayangi Ino. Tapi ia masih ragu untuk mempercayai gadis itu lagi. Hatinya masih terlalu sakit. Lagipula, bagaimana jika nanti ternyata Ino hanya membohonginya? Lalu diam-diam berhubungan lagi dengan Sasuke?

"Sakura?"

"Maaf, aku belum bisa mempercayaimu, Ino." Lirihnya.

Ino tersenyum (lagi-lagi miris), "Baiklah, aku hanya meminta satu hal dari kalian. Jangan berpisah hanya karena aku. Jika suatu hari nanti kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin melihat kalian bahagia." Kali ini ia tersenyum tulus. Sasuke hanya menunduk, menyesali perbuatannya yang telah menghancurkan hubungan dua gadis yang saling mempercayai itu. "Sasuke-kun, jaga Sakura-chan ya? Aku harus pergi sekarang." Lanjutnya seraya berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu. _'Kau tak apa kan, kaa-san melepaskan tou-sanmu?' _tanyanya pada janin dikandungannya, kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman yang tulus. Ia yakin, mereka pasti bisa bahagia setelah kepergiannya.

...

"Sakura, maafkan aku." Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Kepergian Ino membuatnya yakin akan perasaannya kini, ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit saat gadis pirang itu memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Ia justru lebih takut gadis pink dalam dekapannya ini yang meninggalkannya. "Maaf sudah meragukan perasaanku sendiri padamu. Maaf karena kupikir aku lebih mencintai Ino dibanding dirimu. Maaf karena sudah menemuinya dibelakangmu. Maaf, Sakura."

"Aku... belum bisa... Sasuke.."

"Aku akan menunggumu..."

XXX

**6 years later **

"Rai-chan, jangan lari-lari, nanti jatuh!" seru seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang sambil berlari kecil mengejar putra kecilnya. Dibelakangnya tampak seorang lelaki tampan berambut merah bata tengah tersenyum menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya. Namun senyumannya terhenti saat melihat isteri tercintanya mematung seketika sambil menyembunyikan Rai di belakangnya. Ia melangkah cepat kearah isterinya, kini bisa dilihatnya apa yang membuat isterinya mematung. Seorang lelaki berambut raven tengah berjalan bergandengan bersama seorang wanita berambut pink, mereka tampak senang berada dipantai itu.

"Hime, ada apa?" tanya khawatir.

"Iie, daijoubu. Kita pulang sekarang ya? Kasihan kaa-san terlalu lama menjaga Noura-chan." bibirnya tersenyum lembut, namun matanya tampak khawatir, dan suaminya bukan orang bodoh yang tak menyadari itu.

"Apa dia pria itu?" tanyanya hati-hati. Matanya mengarah pada pasangan tak jauh didepan mereka. Wanita itu mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali menarik lengan suami beserta putranya.

"Ayo pulang, Gaara-kun. Dia tak boleh melihat Rai-chan."

Gaara –suaminya- hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti isterinya.

...

(Disaat yang sama)

"Sasuke-kun, setelah ini kita kemana lagi?" tanya wanita berambut pink itu dengan semangatnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat dilengan kiri lelaki itu.

"Terserah kau saja, Sakura-chan. Di bulan madu kita ini, aku ingin kau bahagia." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada wanita yang baru saja resmi menjadi isteriya itu.

"Uhm.. kita beli es krim dulu ya? Disitu ada yang menjual es krim!"

"Baikla~ eh? Bukankah itu Ino?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan suaminya.

'_Ino? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? __Siapa pria yang bersamanya itu? Dan, hei! __Siapa anak kecil itu? Kenapa rambutnya hitam? Rambut pria itu merah kan?' _pikiran Sakura mendadak khawatir. Namun Sasuke kelihatannya tak menyadarinya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas sekilas, kemudian tersenyum, "Ayo menyapanya sebentar, Sasuke-kun?" ajaknya ceria.

Sasuke heran, tapi tetap mengikuti Sakura. Namun baru saja mereka berniat mendekat, keluarga kecil itu tampak buru-buru pergi. _'Ada apa dengan mereka?'_

"Ino!" panggilan Sakura yang tiba-tiba membuat ketiga orang itu menghentikan langkahnya. Pria berambut merah bata itu menoleh, tapi tidak dengan yang namanya dipanggil barusan. Ia sempat menunduk sejenak, namun tak lama kemudian ikut menoleh pada sepasang suami-isteri baru itu.

"Sakura? Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya seceria mungkin.

"Aku sedang berbulan madu dengan Sasuke-kun. Sejak kapan kau tinggal di Paris? Kudengar kau kuliah di London?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan heran.

"Aku baru saja pindah kesini bersama keluargaku. Perkenalkan, ini suamiku, Sabaku no Gaara, dan.." ia sempat terlihat ragu-ragu saat akan memperkenalkan putra kecilnya. Sakura dan Sasuke menyadarinya, namun mereka diam saja.

"Anak itu putramu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Ino terbelalak sekilas.

"Dia putra kami, Sabaku no Rai." jawab Gaara sambil memeluk pinggang isterinya.

"Berapa usianya?" mendadak Sasuke penasaran akan anak itu, pasalnya anak itu terlihat mirip dirinya waktu kecil, dengan rambut hitam, namun memiliki mata aquamarine persis milik ibunya.

"Dia…."

"4 tahun!" jawab Gaara memotong ucapan isterinya. Ino hanya menoleh dengan tatapan penuh rasa terimakasih padanya.

"Kenapa rambutnya hitam? Rambut kalian tak ada yang hitam." Tanya Sasuke lagi, membuat Ino merasa tak nyaman, apalagi melihat Sakura yang juga memperhatikan putranya sejak tadi.

"Rambutku sebenarnya berwarna hitam, tapi sekarang sudah kuwarnai." Lag-lagi Gaara menyelamatkannya. Dan sepertinya kali ini Sasuke dan Sakura mempercayainya. Mereka menghilangkan tatapan curiga mereka dan kembali tersenyum.

"Ah iya, maaf aku hampir lupa!" seru Ino tiba-tiba, "Gaara-kun, dia Haruno Sakura, sepupuku dari Jepang." Ia menoleh sekilas kepada Sakura, melihat reaksi wanita itu saat ia menyebutnya sepupu. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Kemudian Ino melanjutkan, "dan itu suaminya… Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara hanya mengangguk ramah pada kedua orang dihadapannya. "Selamat menikmati bulan madu kalian, maaf kami tidak bisa berlama-lama, kasihan kaa-san yang menjaga Noura dirumah."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" sahut SasuSaku bersamaan sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa!" ucap Ino sambil melambai pada mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya bersama suami tercinta.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Gaara-kun. Aku mencintaimu." Ia memeluk lengan kiri suaminya dengan manja, sedangkan putranya digendong dengan tangan kanan pria itu.

"Anything for you, my love."

Owari!

Gimana pendapat kalian soal endingnya? Apa ceritanya cukup memuaskan? Atau malah aneh dan nggak jelas? Maaf kalo misalnya kalian nggak puas sama alurnya ya? Aku udah punya konsep pairing buat endingnya sejak lama, tapi aku sempet rada bingung bikin pertemuan akhir SasuSaku ama GaaInonya biar enak dibaca yang gimana, dan jadilah seperti ini ^^V

Maaf juga buat fansnya SasuIno kalo endingnya ternyata nggak mengecewakan kalian ya? Ini bukan karena aku labih memihak pendukung lebih banyak lho (takutnya ada yang salah sangka), tapi emang dari awal sebenernya aku udah rencanain endingnya Sasu ama Saku dan Ino tentu aja nggak akan jauh-jauh dari Gaara XD (I'm an GaaIno fan exactly).

Buat fansnya SasuSaku, maaf juga udah nyiksa kalian di 2 chapter sebelumnya. Aku nggak bermaksud gitu kok ^^V tapi aku kurang suka aja kalo alur ceritaku mudah ditebak sama orang lain, makanya aku sengaja bikin readers bingung nentuin mana pairing akhir yang sebenarnya. Jadi aku rela deh diflame abis-abisan ama kalian U,U

Makasih buat yang udah dukung saya dari awal saya publish fic ini. Semoga kalian nggak kecewa sama endingnya.

Oh iya, aku rencananya mau bikin tambahan, cerita selama 6 tahun SasuSaku nggak ketemu ama Ino. Jadi ceritanya dibikin dari 2 sudut pandang, sudut pandang SasuSaku ama sudut pandang Ino pas diluar negeri dan ketemu ama Gaara. Tapi itu kalo ada yang mau aku pusblish bagian itunya sih? Kalo nggak ada yang mau aku nggak jadi bikin bagian yang ke skip itu. ^^a kasih tau pendapat kalian lewat REVIEW ya? XD

Uhm… sekarang saatnya bales review, semuanya disatuin disini aja ya, ribet kalo via PM soalnya XD

** .50**: Ini udah update, semoga nggak kecewa ya? Ini chapter akhir. Btw, makasih udah RnR ^^

** .5**: Ini endingnya. Semoga nggak kecewa ya ^^ maaf aku nggak tega bikin Ino keguguran XD btw, makasih udah RnR ^^

**Hana Kumiko**: Ini udah update chapter endnya. Semoga nggak kecewa ya? XD Btw, makasih udah RnR ^^

**Kuro Heichou** : Ini endingnya juga sebenernya SasuSaku. Semoga baca ya, dan semoga nggak kecewa juga ama ceritanya XD btw, thanks udah RnR

**Gkjgsjga** [?] : maaf ya udah tega ama Sakura ^^a tuntutan cerita soalnya XD btw, makasih udah RnR ^^

**Birupink-chan** : Endingnya…. Yah SasuSaku tentu saja XD btw, makasih udah RnR ^^

**Guest-chan** : maaf ya kalo endingnya ternyata mengecewakan? U,U soalnya ini emang bukan fic SasuIno ^^a btw, thanks for RnR ^^

**SASUrasakuKE** : Ini chapter endnya, udah liat sendiri kan siapa pairnya Sasuke? XD maaf udah bikin sakit hati di chapter sebelumnya. Btw, thanks for RnR ^^

**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke** : satu pertanyaan untuk anda, apa fans Ino nggak boleh bikin fic selain Ino sebagai pair dari tokoh utama prianya?

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan** : Sasuke sampe akhir nggak tau kalo Ino hamil XD Ini udah update, last chapter bahkan. Semoga nggak kecewa ama endingnya ya? ^^a btw, thanks for RnR ^^

**Cherry Tomato (for chapter 1)** : Soal pair, itu sama sekali nggak bisa diubah. Dari awal aku udah bikin InoSasuSaku di summarynya, entah kenapa waktu dipublish berubah sendiri jadi SasuSakuIno. Waktu update juga aku udah puluhan kali ganti susunannya, tetep aja hasilnya SasuSakuIno. So, I can't do anything for that. Maaf kalo aku nggak ngehapus fic ini. Soalnya aku nggak bisa ngehapus kalo belum end. Tapi karena ini udah end, kalo masih banyak yang minta ini fic dihapus, aku bakal hapus kok. Tenang aja. Btw, thanks for review

**Azzuradeva **: makasih udah RnR ^^ endingnya emang Sasu ama Saku kok :D

**Hanna Hoshiko** : Ini udah di update last chapter, dan ending sebenernya emang SasuSaku. Maaf kalo udah bikin sakit hati di dua chapter awal ya ^^a btw, thanks for RnR ^^

**Jenny eun-chan** : Makasih udah review XD btw, Jenny-san bisa baca pikiran ya? Kok tau endingnya Ino ama Gaara XD

: makasih buat dukungan, dan RnR nya ya ^^ semoga nggak kecewa ama endingnya XD

**Ai** : maaf sebelumnya, namaku Kay, bukan Kai -_- *ditendang

Sekali lagi kujelasin, gini ya, aku emang author baru disini, aku nyadar diri kok. Tapi kalo soal susunan chara, dari awal aku udah bikin sususannya Ino Sasuke Sakura, tujuan sebenarnya bikin urutan gitu karena Ino sebagai masa lalu Sasuke, jadi dia masuk lebih dulu dari Sakura kedalam hidup Sasuke. Sasuke ditengah karena dia cowok yang bikin ini jadi triangle love. Trus untuk Sakura yang SEHARUSNYA urutannya paling belakang, karena dia adalah masa depannya Sasuke, jadi namanya di taruh setelah Sasuke. Itu tujuan saya membuat urutan character. Tapi gatau kenapa waktu publish dan update, susunannya ngotot banget berubah jadi SasuSakuIno. Udah gitu aja penjelasan dari saya. Makasih udah mau Review, senpai U.U

**Uchiha Haruno Citra** : gini ya, senpai, sebelumnya saya cuma mau ralat kata-kata senpai yang menyebut saya 'orang bodoh'. Sebenernya statement itu cukup bikin saya sakit hati, soalnya saya nggak bodoh soal peletakan urutan charachter, senpai nggak bisa nyalahin saya kalo waktu saya masukin urutan chara InoSasuSaku yang muncul malah SasuSakuIno, saya rasa itu efek karena fans SasuSaku yang terlalu banyak jadi saat ada yang menulis fic dengan urutan Ino Sasu Saku urutannya jadi berubah otomatis dengan Sakura berada diurutan tengah. Tolong dimengerti! Makasih udah review

**Cherry Tomato (for chapter 2)** : Sekali lagi. INI BUKAN FIC MODUS. So what kalo saya fansnya Ino? Buat saya Ino adalah milik Gaara, sekalipun saya suka bikin Sasuke jadi masa lalu Ino, bukan berarti saya suka bikin dia jadi masa depannya dong. Untuk Sakura, itu tuntutan cerita yag ngeharusin dia kayak gitu. Tapi biar gimanapun, makasih udah mau sekedar mampir buat review.

**Mio** : Ini endingnya emang SasuSaku XD btw, thanks for RnR ^^

**Guest** : Makasih atas saran senpai. Tapi saya rasa saya mampu menghadapi berbagai flame selama saya yakin bahwa saya tidak berniat buruk ataupun membuat keributan antar fandom. Makasih udah mau review dengan sarannya

**De chan** : Salam kenal juga rasanya saya sudah menjelaskan yah, alasan saya merahasiakan last pairnya, saya orangnya paling suka bikin orang penasaran dan paling males kalo cerita saya alurnya bisa ditebak dengan mudah, jadi saya akan membiarkan readers tau dengan sendirinya siapa pair akhir. Btw, thanks for RnR ^^

**Guest (2)** : maaf sudah mengecewakan di chapter sebelumnya. Semoga ending ini nggak mengecewakan lagi U,U makasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu buat review

**Endymutiara **: makasih banget buat dukungannya ya, Endy-san ^^ makasih juga udah RnR fic ini. Tapi maaf yah, kalo misalnya endingnya ternyata mengecewakan? Soalnya aku rada nggak rela juga kalo Ino endingnya sama Sasuke ^^a

Yosh! Sekian balasan dari saya. Buat last chapter ini jangan lupa RnR lagi ya? Xd dan kalo masih ada yang kecewa dan ternyata banyak yang pengen saya ngehapus fic ini, maka saya akan mengahpusnya dengan sukarela, karena tugas saya di fic ini sudah selesai. eh, tapi kalo ada yang pengen diceritain soal gimana Ino sampe nikah ama Gaara dan gimana Sakura akhirnya nikah ama Sasuke dan baikan ama Ino, kasih tau ya, ntar pasti kuketikin.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sekali lagi untuk semua yang udah setia mengikuti fic ini sampe akhir. Makasih buat yang udah RnR, yang flame, yang udah nge-alert, bahkan yang udah nge-fave dan silent readers juga makasih banyak. Fic ini nggak akan selesai dengan cepat tanpa asupan semangat dan hinaan dari kalian yang membuat saya bertekat untuk menyelesaikan lebih cepat.

Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimashita.

_**Kay Yamanaka**_


End file.
